Antes que nada, esta El Amor
by MikNatsu13
Summary: Esta es la Historia que cuenta la historia de una pareja Yuka y Shiki que cometio errores y queria mantener las apariencias pero gracias a eso casi matan el amor entre su hija y su novio. Mikan y Natsume, superaran estos obstaculos? Oneshot ¿Lees?


**Antes que nada, esta El Amor! -Onehots  
**

* * *

Una Pelirroja, abria su diario y miro a su nieta quien le dijo. ''Abuela Sana! Me encanta esta historia, ¿Me la lees una ves más? La historia sobre la Tía y el Tío Natsume'' Dice una chica media hiperactiva.

''Si... haber... Yuka y Shiki...'' Ella empezo...

* * *

Yuka Azumi e Shiki Sakura, son ellos dos personajes. El siempre viste de traje, ella se viste de hilo. Tienen dinero a monton, tienen chofer y criada, viven en una mansion, como en un cuento de hadas. Tienen 2 hijas preciosas, Mikan y Sana. La Mayor de 18 años, esta comprometida y es la primera vez que va a llevar a su novio a la casa, eso estaba por anunciar. Sera la boda del año, eso no sera discucion, hay mucha paz y alegria... horrenda situacion.

''Mami!'' Ella dice y la abraza ''estoy linda? Quiero estar muy bien para cuando llegue mi novio!'' Ella dice, mostrandole su vestido blanco, ella traia su pelo suelto.

''Estas preciosa!'' Dice Yuka. ''Dime, ese tal Natsume Hyuuga. ¿Que tan bueno es?'' Pregunta.

Mikan piénsa su respuesta... ''El es, bastante elegante y muy hermoso. Tiene ojos carmesí y pelo negro como el de papa.'' Ella le dice sonriendo.

''Ajam.'' Dice Yuka sonríendo. ''Ve a que tu Padre te vea, eres una hermosura.'' Le dice Yuka.

''Y yo?'' Pregunta su otra hija de 15.

''Tu también, no te pongas celosita.'' Dice Yuka dandole un beso en su mejilla. Mikan se ríe y va a buscar a su Padre, al encontrarlo le muestra su vestido;

''No es precioso?'' Dice Mikan y su Padre asíente.

''Lo es más la chica que lo lleva puesto.'' Dice Shiki y besa a su hija en la frente. ''Espero que ese chico Hyuuga este a nuestro nivel, no puede arruinar el prestigio de esta familia.'' Dice Shiki.

''Lo estara Papá, te lo prometo.'' Ella dice sonríendo.

* * *

_*Tocan timbre*_ La criada abre la puerta y mira al chico elegante frente a ella. Aunque su traje, no era de gran costo le quedaba bien, y el podia hacerlo lucir valioso ''Joven, espere aqui. Traere a la señorita Mikan.'' Dice la señora.

''Hn''

Minutos después la chica de pelo castaño se aparecio y saludo a su novio con un casto beso en los labios. ''Natsume!'' Ella dijo ademas ''¿te gusta mi casa?''

''Hn.''

''Lo tomare como un si! Ven, te mostrare a el comedor, allí esperaremos a los demas.''

''Hn''

Al llegar a la cocina se sentaron y charlaron hasta que la familia llego. El padre de Mikan observo a Natsume y empezo a cuestionarlo ''¿En que trabajas?''

''Mi Padre, tiene un empresa, yo trabajo ahi y estudio para poder formar mi propia empresa alguna vez. La empresa de mi Padre es, Hyuuga' coorporation''

''Si, esa nueva empresa, ultimamente a tenido mucho exito.'' Dice shiki sonriendo. Ellos empezaron a charlar y a Shiki le cayo bien. Eso Mikan lo noto y se alegro. A su Madre también le cayo bien. Pero para Shiki algo en ese muchacho le parecia familiar asique lo mando investigar.

* * *

Días después, cuando encontraron la informacion y confirmaron las sospechas de Shiki, el no podia continuar con el casamiento de estos dos chicos. El los se junto con Mikan y le empezo a explicar; ''Cuando lo vi, dije caballero aqui algo pasa.'' Dijo refiriendose a Natsume. ''La boda esta cancelada, es por el bien de los dos... ese hombre que tu amas... ese es tu hermano mayor. No se lo digas a tu Madre, para no causarle dolor!'' El le dijo y se largo. Dejando a una chica llorando desconsoladamente. Después de eso, Mikan no vio a Natsume po días, se acercaba la fecha de la 'Boda' y todavia no la habian cancelado, era tanto el shock que la habian olvidado. Así pasaban los días, la niña triste lloraba, por no poderse casar, con ese hombre que ella amaba.

''No lo puedo creer'' Sollozaba y repetia Mikan. __Lo siento papa, pero... necesito decirselo!__ Pénso y fue corriendo a su Madre para contarle su dilema. Ella le explico todo, desde lo que su Padre la habia dicho hasta como amaba a su 'hermano' y no sabia que hacer. La Madre pénso y sonrío.

La Madre dijo ''Hija mia, aqui no hay ningun problema!'' Dice ella y Mikan la mira ''casate con ese hombre, voy a decirte la verdad... ese al que tu llamas 'Padre', ese señor no es tu Papá! Ja!'' Ella dice y esto sorprende a Mikan la cual no sabia si llorar o ser feliz por poderse casa con natsume.

''¿que?'' Volvio a repetir incredula Mikan. Su Madre suspiro y dijo;

''Casate con confiaza, que el no es tu hermano, Nah! Casate que Shiki, tampoco es tu Papá!'' Y después de esto, todo se soluciono, Mikan conocio a su verdadero Papá, y cambio su apellido. Y se pudieron casar al final.

* * *

Sana miro a su nieta y sonrío y leyo las palabras de esa historia vivida por su hermana ''Esos jovenes se amaron, si ninguna condicion y por un malentendido, mira! Casi pierden el amor! Miren como es esta vida y no es que lo diga yo, por salvar las apariencias, se olvidan de hasta el amor, que dios le dio. Gracias a esto aprendí que Antes que Nada, esta el amor!'' Ella cerro su diario antiguo con el cual tenia anotado esa hermosa historia, ''Y como decia Mi dulce Madre, que salvo este dulce amor, este cuentito se acabo!''

**Fin del Oneshot.**

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado! Besos!


End file.
